Hell's Prom
by LittleMissWonderlannd
Summary: Meg Griffin is an outcast. Constantly bullied by her peers, she feels broken inside. After an incident in the shower, prom is the only thing she's looking forward to. But will a certain popular girl ruin the only chance of happiness she has? And what will be the aftermath? Based on Carrie by Stephen King.


**Hello everyone! I'm still doing the Meg Supernatural story but I've been having a bit of writers block lately do I've decided to do another story. It is similar to the other story. There are a lot of differences. However, I will get back to the Meg Supernatural story soon. The announcement will be in this story instead of the other one so you guys don't have to wait. So let us begin.**

**Disclaimer: This is a story based on the movie Carrie. I do not own the movie or the characters.**

**P.S: All the characters will be family guy characters who have appeared in the series at some point. None of them are OC'S. Also, most of the adults will be teenagers to fit the storyline. Now, on with the story.**

**[4th of June. Clip from interview of Jillian Russell]**

_She even knew at the time it was her period. She just wanted someone to help her, but we didn't. Instead we all just laughed at her... Now that I think about it, if someone just helped her we wouldn't be in this mess- Jillian Russell._

_And do you feel in some way that this event could have been avoidable?- Officer Smarden _

_[Nods] Yes, very much so. If someone took the time to understand, just to hand her a tampon and say 'Here you go, don't worry about it,' Then Meg wouldn't have... done what she had done. - Jillian Russell_

"Oh god, why are we always stuck with _her _on our team?" Lisa Fernstien exclaimed, glaring at Meg Griffin.

"Can't you catch a damn ball?" Bonnie Tilly yelled, shoving Meg. Others such as Connie D'amico, Loretta Brown, Barbara Wallington and Alyssa Smith. Others such as Loka Valentine, Donna Tubbs and Anna Hemmigway rolled their eyes at her. They had just finished a game of basket ball and Meg's team had lost 3-4. As usual, Meg was blamed for their lost. Meg Griffin just put up with the abuse. The Coach, Angela Bloom, could only watch. She really pitied Meg.

"_You. ARE. Shit._" Lois Pewdersmidt hissed at her before going inside. Meg Griffin sighed and began walking to the door.

As she walked inside, she was grateful that everyone was emerged in their own conversations. They were mostly talking about prom. _I wish I had been invited. _Meg thought. She shook off this thought. She went to her locker, which was away from the other girls and took out a towel so she could shower. The 'popular' girls all stood outside Lois's locker, gossiping about anything and everything.

"It's a shame that you guys didn't win," Donna said, talking to her friends. They were the 'Alpha's'. The popular girls. The group consisted of Alyssa, Barbara, Loka, Bonnie, Jillian Russell, Donna, Connie, Anna, Loretta and Lois. Lois was the Queen Bee. There were other Alpha's like Joyce Kinney and Diane Simmons but they were in other classes. Alyssa made a noise of disgust.

"It's because of that stupid spaz," She said. Alyssa scrunched up her face. Why was she so _stupid. _"I mean, even a baby could catch a ball!"The others nodded in agreement. Barbara combed her blonde hair.

"Hey, where's Jillian." She asked. She looked around. Her best friend wasn't with them at the moment.

"Oh she went to get something in her locker." Connie said. "I'll go get her," Connie was happy to get her. Connie and Jillian were close friends.

Connie walked across the changing room, enjoying the looks of fear she was getting. She was known as a bully and picked on the outcasts. However, she wasn't in the mood to bother anyone _now._All she wanted to do was find her friend. She got closer to Jillian's locker, which happened to be near the showers.

"There you are!" Connie said. She smiled at her blonde friend.

"I got my phone. Brian just texted me. He's taking me to prom!" Jillian exclaimed, earning a squeal from Connie.

Meanwhile, Meg Griffin was enjoying a peaceful shower. It was a part of the day where she forgot the harsh reality of her life and enjoyed life. Her short hair clung to her face as she soaped all over her body, eyes closed. As she washed herself, she felt something run down her leg. She went to touch it. It was blood.

"M - my period..." She whispered._ Oh dear. _She thought. This is not something you'd want to happen after making your team lose.

As Connie and Jillian walked back to the Alpha's, Connie looked down on the floor. She was stepping on a weird red substance.

"Ugh,I think I've just stepped in blood." Connie said. Jillian's eyes widened. She looked at Connie.

"Where do you think it's coming from?" She asked. Connie shrugged.

"I don't know..." She mumbled. She followed the trail of blood, which lead to Meg's open shower cubicle.

"No...no. This cannot be happening," They heard Meg say. Connie giggled, rolling her eyes. "My period!"

Jillian gasped at the sudden realisation that the blood was _Meg's _and that she was having her period.

"Ow..." They heard Meg say, as Meg felt a cramp in her abdomen. Connie giggled. After Connie realised the blood was Meg's, she found it hilarious.

"Oh my god, wait till I tell Lois," Connie exclaimed, grabbing Jillian's hand and running off to Lois.

Lois was having a conversation with he group when she heard a laugh as Connie and Jillian came to them.

"What's so funny?" Lois asked, not wanting to be left out. Connie was struggling to say a few words so Jillian said it for her.

"Meg has gotten her period!" Jillian exclaimed. Lois's eyes widened while the rest of the group laughed.

"Shut up!" Barbara exclaimed.

"Are you serious?" Alyssa asked. Jillian nodded. Lois looked deep in thought.

"What a tramp!" Bonnie exclaimed. Lois giggled.

"Okay, okay. Where is she then?" Lois asked, eyebrows raised. Connie had just managed to get out of her laughing fit.

"She...she's in the...The showers." Connie whispered. After a few seconds of chatting, Jillian and Connie led the group, followed by a few other girls, to the showers.

Meg stood still in the shower cubicle, blood trickling down her thigh.

"EW!" She heard Lois exclaim. She turned around. In front of her was Lois and her friends laughing madly. Meg stood there, gawking. Jillian and Loka couldn't help but laugh. She just looked so _awkward._ All she was doing was standing there and looking at them with blood going down her thigh.

"Help!" She exclaimed, reaching her hand out and wiping it on Alyssa's shirt by accident. Alyssa looked at her in disgust.

"Ugh! Get away from me you freak!" She exclaimed. This left a red hand print on Alyssa's white vest. She stared at it, annoyed at the looked at the broken tampon machine and took one away from it. She smirked.

"Here," She said, throwing at Meg. "Plug it up!"

Lois laughed, grabbing a couple of tampons herself and throwing them at Meg.

"Period!" She and a few others started chanting. The rest either clapped or hit their hands on Meg's cubicle to make a beat.

_"PERIOD! PERIOD! PERIOD!" _They all chanted. Meg backed into a corner as they continued to throw tampons and towels at her.

"No! Please stop!" She said, trying to protect herself. She backed away into a corner, closing her eyes. She put a bloody hand out, trying to stop them from harming her in any way.

"It's just your period!" Jillian stated.

"Plug it up you freak!" Donna yelled, throwing an empty box of tampons at her head.

"Plug that nasty shit up!" Bonnie yelled. Barbara made vomiting gestures at her and Alyssa and Lois started to chant, "Plug it up!"

_"**PLUG IT UP! PLUG IT UP! PLUG IT UP!**_" They all yelled, louder than ever. Lois took her iPhone put and started filming the whole event.

"No! No! Stop it! Please! Help me!" Meg screamed, tears filling her eyes. She slowly sat in the corner, eyes closed and hands held out in front of her. This wasn't the first time she has ever had her period, but she never saw it as an important thing. She wouldn't have guessed that his would ever happen and she didn't even think it was a possibility.

They continued to chant at her, throwing things and laughing. There was so much noise, everyone in the locker room had joined in now.

At that moment, Coach Angela had rushed in. She saw Jillian standing near the tampon main and she grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Jillian Russell! What do you think your doing?" She hissed, aggressively shaking her. Jillian looked panicked and attempted to shrug.

"I - I don't know! I mean, it's just her period..." Jillian said. Coach Angela rolled her eyes, letting go of her. As she shoved through the crowd, Lois quickly put away her phone, giggling and whispering to her friends. The noise had slowly began to stop.

As Angela finally reached the middle, she saw what they were all laughing at. Meg was in the corner, sitting down with her eyes closed. Her hands were clamped on either side of her head and she was quite sobbing. Angela slowly approached her.

"Meg,sweetie..."She began. She put her hand on Meg's shoulder. It was as if Meg thought someone was trying to harm her, so Meg let out an ear piercing scream, making the whole locker room cover their ears. The light bulb suddenly went out and everyone looked around in shock as locker doors even slammed open or shut. Angela rubbed her hands softly over Meg's shoulder.

"Meg,it's only me. Coach Angela?" Angela said, looking at Meg with concern in her eyes. She opened one eye, and the other. Meg looked at Angela and her hands slowly came off her head.

"I - I didn't know my period had come now..." She whispered, shaking. The whole locker room was silent, watching her. There was, however, the occasional giggle from one of the Alpha girls.

Coach Angela lent over to give Meg a hug. "Aw... don't worry Meg. Let's get you cleaned up." She said softly, soothing the girl from the trauma. She then turned to the girls and gave them a cold, steely glare and said with an even and soft voice full of hate, **_"Get out of the changing room now,"_**

Soon the changing room was empty, leaving a crying Meg and Angela comforting her.

**Yeah,so that was the start. Hope you enjoyed it. Announcement! **

_**You know that voice in Meg's head in my other story? You can fill out an OC'S form to decide what the character is gonna look like at act like!**_

_**It's a competition and the best and most detailed entry wins! Here's the form:**_

**_Name:_**

**_Age: [has to be over 18]_**

**_Appearance:_**

**_Personality:_**

**_Outfit:_**

**_Good luck! Deadline: February 13th _**

**_Okay, so to give you an idea of what the characters look like, there's going be a form at the end of each chapter so you can get a understanding of what role the characters play._**

**_First up is Lois, the 'Chris Hargensen' of this story._**

**_Louisa 'Lois' Marianne Pewdersmidt _**

**_Age: 16_**

**_Played by: Emma Stone_**

**_Appearance: She has beautiful long red hair that reached past her upper back with large, beautiful blue eyes. She has heart shaped lips and clear,smooth skin with a slight amount of freckles on her upper cheek giving her a 'cute' look. She has long, eyelashes and plucked-by-anastasia eyebrows. Basically, she's one of he most gorgeous girls at her school. She also has a flawless figure and is athletic. She wears little amounts of makeup and loves jewellery._**

**_Personality: Lois is an all out mean girl. From publicly humiliating a freshman to throwing someone down the stairs, she isn't afraid to play dirty. She is also a vicious bully and is only kind to the Alpha females. She's a spoilt rich girl, but doesn't get enough attention from her parents. She takes out her anger on Meg. Some view her as truly evil, after what she did to Meg at prom. Most people blame her for the event. She isn't afraid of authority figures but relies on other people to defend her. She doesn't survive the prom._**


End file.
